New beginnings
by Miracle Fury
Summary: When Marinette sees her love for Adrien is wasted she begins to look for someone who would love her back. She finds this in Cat Noir when he begins to protect her during every akuma attack and visiting her every night. Cat begins to see something in Marinette and protects the girl he loves. Cat is torn between his love for Ladybug and his love for Marinette. Who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Please support me with some suggestions on any of my stories. I would love to hear your opinions. Thanks.**


	2. Introduction

**Please tell me what you think. Thanks for all the great suggestions! It took so long but I was sick for a week and I had family issues but anyway here's the story.**

* * *

Ladybug leapt into the entrance to the subway station and untransformed inside. Her kwami appeared next to her."Volpina really has us busy, huh Tikki?"

"Yeah Marinette, but Ladybug always saves the day!"Tikki answered."That may be but no one can save Marinette from the trouble waiting at home."Marinette said.

"What trouble?" Tikki asked.

"Don't you remember?Today is the DJ party at school.I need to finish my homework and I need enough time to get ready. Alya would kill me if I didn't go with her. Besides it's a good chance to see Adrien!Hide,Tikki. At this pace I'll never be ready!"

Tikki flew into Marinette's jacket. She ran up the stairs, out of the station, and all the way home. She rushed into her room. Marinette pulled out her school books and got to work.  
"Hurry Marinette. You only have three hours! You can do this!"Tikki encouraged her.  
"Well it would be easier if you weren't flying around my head all the time!"Marinette complained. Tikki giggled, "Sorry Marinette."  
"It's okay Tikki. Please just try to stay put."

* * *

"Finally I'm done!" Marinette exclaimed two hours later. "Well you might want to hurry. You have one hour to get ready for the party." Tikki said. "Right that reminds me. I have to call Alya." Marinette picked up her phone and called her best friend. "Hey girl!"Alya answered. "Hey Alya,are you going to the DJ party tonight?"

"Yeah," Alya replied,"are you?"

"Definitely!"Marinette said. "I heard Cat Noir is going."Alya said.

"Cat Noir?At a school DJ party?"Marinette asked uninterested. "Yeah!"Alya said excitedly,"I hope I can interview him."

"But isn't Cat Noir there on patrol,not doing interviews?"Marinette asked. "Yeah but, wait how did you know?"Alya asked. Marinette quickly thought of an answer without giving away her secret. "I have a special connection with Ladybug and she told me."she lied.

"Really?That's awesome!You have to tell me more!I'll call you before the party to make sure you look amazing for the party, K?"Alya hung up immediately. Marinette groaned. "You do realize Alya is going to ask you a million questions after this,right.?"Tikki asked. Marinette nodded,"Yeah I know but at least she doesn't know I'm Ladybug."

"Well then you might want to hurry and pick out something to wear."Tikki said. Marinette nodded and looked in her closet for a dress to wear. "Great! I have nothing to wear!"

"Why don't you fix up one of your dresses to make it look better?" Tikki suggested. "Good idea Tikki but I don't have an fabric to use."Marinette said. "Use the fabric from your other dresses."

"Good idea Tikki."Marinette grabbed all her dresses and spread them out on her bed. She picked up needles sciccors and other began to work on her nicest dress. Forty minutes later she had finished her new dress. It had a silver top and ruffles of fabric, each a different color, that overlapped each other. She used the leftover fabric to make hairclips in the shape of roses. "What do you think Tikki?"

"It looks awesome Marinette. You are so talented."Tikki said.

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette changed into her new dress. She put on a pair of silver shoes and brushed her hair into a ponytail. She used her hairclips to hold it in place. "How do I look Tikki?"

"There's a party perfect look!" Tikki complimented Marinette. "Thanks Tikki but I want Alya to see it too." Marinette grabbed her phone and tapped on Alya's contact photo. Alya answered on a video call. "Hi Marinette are you ready for the party?"

"Yeah but I wanted you to tell me if I look okay for the party." Marinette said. "You look amazing, Marinette. Hurry up and get over here. The party starts in five minutes." Alya hung up. Marinette went downstairs. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad, I'm going to the DJ party!" Marinette called from the door.

"Is your homework done Marinette?" Sabine asked.

"Yes Mom!" Marinette replied.

"Okay have fun honey!"


	3. The DJ party

Marinette walked out the bakery door and across the street to the school. "Alya!"she waved when she saw her friend.

"Hey Marinette. You look amazing.I'm sure Adrien will be impressed when he sees you in that dress. I haven't seen him yet. But there's Nino. Maybe we can talk to him while we wait for Adrien."Alya said. Marinette nodded and walked inside with Alya. The school lights had been turned off and bright party lights had replaced them. Loud dance music filled the school. On the other side of the room there was a long table with snacks and drinks.

"Nino!" Alya called.

"Hey Alya. Hi Marinette. How are you?"

"We're fine Nino but have you seen Adrien tonight?" Alya asked.

Nino shook his head,"I haven't seen him. I don't even think he- wait someone's texting me." He pulled out his phone and read the text. He started texting back. "What does the message say?"Alya asked. Nino answered without looking up. "It was from Adrien. He says he won't be coming because he's busy tonight."

Marinette looked down and sighed. "Alya I'm going to go talk to Rose and Juleka. I'll see you later." "Okay Marinette. I'll see you later."

Marinette walked to a corner and sat down. She pulled out her phone and started looking through her photos of Adrien and pictures with her friends. She sighed,"Tikki, you know lately I've been feeling like I'm wasting my time trying to get Adrien to like me. And how could he like someone like me? He is a famous model and I'm just an ordinary girl. He is so confident and I'm so insecure. I would understand why he didn't like me. I have absolutely no chance with him."

"Don't say that Marinette. You are special. That is why the Guardian chose you to be Ladybug. He saw something in you that no one else has." Tikki tried to comfort Marinette. Marinette hugged her kwami. "Thanks for making me feel better."

Suddenly Tikki gasped and hid behind Marinette. Marinette heard a familiar voice behind her. "I might not be an expert but I'm almost positive you should be dancing or having fun with your friends."

"Hi Cat Noir."

"Hi Marinette. You still haven't answered my question. Why are you not dancing?"Cat Noir asked. Marinette sighed, "You aren't gonna leave me alone are you?" Cat Noir chuckled, "Probably not. I'm almost as stubborn as you." Marinette laughed.

They sat in silence until Cat Noir asked, "Do you want to dance Princess?"

* * *

 **Marinette's POV**

Did he seriously just call me Princess and ask me to dance? This is a Cat Noir I would never I know as Ladybug. This is a kitty I might like. I smiled and said,"If it's Cat Noir asking me, then yes I will dance."

* * *

 **Cat Noir's POV**

Why did I just ask her to dance? I should only ask Ladybug to dance. But I can't help thinking maybe I stand a better chance with Marinette than with Ladybug. And this is a side of Marinette I would never see as Adrien. I saw her smile and she said," If it's Cat Noir asking me, then yes I will dance."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Cat Noir held out his hand and Marinette took it. They walked to the dance floor together and danced, Cat Noir making sure Marinette never tripped. Marinette became lost in his green eyes and then she realized he might be the one she was looking for. Cat Noir blocked out the rest of the people there and focused on the girl in front of him. He thought maybe she could be someone who would love him back.

A while later Chloe walked by and knocked Marinette's feet out from under her. She yelped as she fell towards the ground. Cat Noir reacted quickly and slipped an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into electric green eyes. Cat Noir blushed slightly.

Someone yelled out,"Kiss,kiss,kiss!" This snapped them both back to reality. "Umm I-I'm s-sorry." Cat Noir stammered helping Marinette to her feet. "Don't worry about it. It was likely to happen anyway, what with my bad luck. "Marinette apologized. Cat Noir laughed, " Having a black cat around must make it even worse. "Cat Noir joked. Marinette shrugged. "Lucky for you, I don't mind having a black cat around. "She tapped his nose playfully," but maybe we've danced enough for tonight. " Cat Noir nodded.

They spent most of the time talking about secrets not even their friends knew about. "Wait? You stole her phone?" Cat Noir asked, surprised. Marinette nodded. "I didn't want her to get mad at me. Turns out I was only getting myself in bigger trouble. Have you ever done something like that?" He shook his head. "So far I haven't done anything like that. At least I don't think. "

Marinette gave him a look that told him she knew he was fibbing. He sighed. "Okay, maybe I did do something that I regret. During the attack by Dark Cupid I said a lot of mean things to Ladybug. I didn't really mean any of it but, the poison of the arrows had already taken effect. There was nothing I could do to stop myself. I think she still hates me." He dropped his head. Marinette's heart twisted to see him so hurt. She laid a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

He blushed a light red. Marinette smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you. I heard that you were protecting her and that's why you were hit by the arrow. Is that true?" He nodded. "Then I don't see why you're so worried. If she knew she would be so thankful. "

"Really?" Cat Noir asked doubtfully. Marinette nodded. They talked for hours. They had both begun to realize who their hearts really belonged to.

 **Sorry this chapter is late. I really don't have a lot of time to write. But I managed to write this one. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
